O que quer dizer?
by rakanat
Summary: Songfic baseada na música LENHA, de Zeca Baleiro. ONESHOT L/J.
1. Chapter 1

**Introdução? Prólogo? Whatever.**

**-**

Olá todo mundo!

A idéia pra essa oneshoot me veio à cabeça hoje mesmo, quando estava baixando músicas novas pra colocar no meu celular. _"Lenha"_ é linda, tanto na voz de Zeca Baleiro quanto na de Adriana Calcanhoto.

Acabei de escrevê-la, então não tem beta nem nada. E nem deu tempo de revisar porque preciso dormir e não quero esperar pra postar. Me perdoem caso haja algum erro.

No mais, espero que sirva de consolo pra quem está esperando att The Evans's Family Vacations e Diário de uma Louca.

Beijos, espero reviews.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eu não sei dizer **_

_**O que quer dizer**_

_**O que vou dizer**_

**_-_**

- Evans, por favor! Só um minuto, o que é que custa?

- Ok, você tem um minuto.

- Lily...

- Vai ficar enrolando? Só te restam 53 segundos.

- Eu só ia te falar que... Eu precisava que você, que você acreditasse.

- No quê?

- Ah! Na... No meu, eh... Em...

- Ok, tempo esgotado.

**_-_**

**_Eu amo você _**

**_Mas não sei o que_**

**_Isso quer dizer_**

**_-_**

- Eu te amo!

- Pff, faz-me rir, Potter.

- Era isso que eu queria ter te dito hoje na biblioteca!

- E por que não disse de uma vez se esse seu sentimento é assim tão sincero?

- Eu tentei. Mas... eu- Eu não sei o que isso significa.

- Ah, nossa, essa é uma tentativa de me fazer acreditar em você ou o quê? Porque vou te contar... Você precisa de umas aulas, Potter.

_**-**_

_**Eu não sei por que **_

_**Eu teimo em dizer **_

_**Que amo você**_

**_-_**

- Evans... Espera aí! Evans!

- Você não vai me deixar em paz nunca? É uma perseguição ou algo assim...?

- Não vou te deixar em paz até te fazer acreditar em mim.

- Se eu disser que acredito, então, exatamente _agora_? Você me deixaria em paz?

_**-**_

_**Se eu não sei dizer **_

_**O que quer dizer **_

_**O que vou dizer**_

**_-_**

- Eu te amo.

- E você já decidiu o que "isso significa"?

- Evans...!

- Esqueça, Potter...

_**-**_

_**Se eu digo pare **_

_**Você não repare **_

_**No que possa parecer**_

**_-_**

- Potter, quer parar com as bombas de bosta no terceiro andar? Ou vou ser obrigada a te dar mais uma semana de detenções?

- Faça o que quiser, Evans.

- Bem, você deveria pensar melhor. Ou então vai se formar na semana que vem com uma dívida enorme de horas dentro da sala de troféus e-

- Você espera ficar falando por mais quanto tempo? Ou... Já terminou?

- O que é que você tem hoje?

- Parece que a mesma coisa que você tem todos os dias.

- Potter...!

- Evans!

- Argh. Você é tão...

- Poupe suas palavras, Evans. E o meu tempo.

- Mas... Ei, Potter- Volte aqui!

- Evans, me deixe em paz!

_**-**_

_**Se eu digo siga **_

_**O que quer que eu diga **_

_**Você não vai entender**_

**_-_**

- Estou te dizendo Dorcas, ele estava es- Olhe ele ali... Potter!

- Quê foi?

- Você quer parar de ser tão grosseiro? Eu queria saber o-

- O fato de eu não estar me rastejando por você não quer dizer que eu esteja sendo grosseiro, Evans.

- Há-há.

- O que você quer?

- N-nada.

- Por que me chamou?

- Ora! Porque... Porque eu queria saber o motivo do seu mau-humor. Mas se você realmente acha que ser grosseiro é mais interessante do que me responder, deixa pra lá.

- Eu n-

- Só acho que você devia saber que não existem só essas duas maneiras de agir perto de mim. Ou se rastejar, ou ser estúpido, quero dizer.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Ah... Engraçado. Foi o que pareceu.

- Evans, eu desisto.

- Do quê?

- De... De tudo. Disso.

_**-**_

_**Mas se eu digo venha **_

_**Você traz a lenha **_

_**Pro meu fogo acender**_

**_-_**

- Ai... Merlim!

- 'Merlim!' digo eu, Evans! Por que é que me chamou?

- Não sei Potter, não sei o q-

- Evans, você está livre de mim.... Como você sempre pediu. Por que é que você continua reclamando?

- Pod... Pode ser que, talvez assim, eu tenha.... Não. Esquece.

- Por que você simplesmente não _diz,_ Lily?

- Dizer o q-quê? Ei, do que é que você está rindo...?

- Apenas... Fale em voz alta. Você vai ver como é muito menos pavoroso do que parece.

- Eu... Eu não estou te entend-

- Começa a fazer mais sentido quando você fala em voz alta, acredite em mim. E eu sei que você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu descobri o que significa, Lily. Descobri o que significa te amar.

- É... É _Evans_...

- Por mais incompreensível que seja pra qualquer outra pessoa, _Lily_, é muito mais do que óbvio pra mim... Você é única e... Diferente das outras de um jeito quase irritante. Isso é o que me faz te amar mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu... Eu também estava tentando descobrir o que significava.

- E...?

- Você é que é, de um jeito totalmente irritante, a pessoa mais... Mais...

- Apaixonante?

- É! Quer dizer, não! Eu ia dizer que... Argh, eu ia dizer que você, você faz com q-

- Lily.

- Argh, eu ia dizer que você, você faz as coi-

- Lily.

- Você simplesmente consegue fazer com que...

- Lily!

- O quê?

- Eu te amo.

- Potter...

- EU TE AMO.

- Você fica dizendo essas coisas e...

- EU TE AMO!

- As pessoas estão olhando, Potter, quer parar?

- LILY EVANS! EU TE AMO MAIS DO QUE TUDO NESSA VIDA.

- Potter!

- QUER PARAR DE ENGANAR A SI MESMA E ADMITIR QUE ME AMA TAMBÉM?

- O que é que vocês estão olhando, fedelhos...? Ah, Potter... POTTER, DESCE DAÍ!

- ADMITA, LILY! ADMITA QUE VOCÊ ME AMA TAMBÉM!

- Ai, meu Merlim. Potter, desce da mesa...

- Admita, Lily. Admita. Pronto, estou no chão de volta... No seu ouvido... Vamos Lily, é fácil... É só botar pra fora... só pra mim, não precisa dizer pra mais ninguém.

- Faz... arrepio...! Potter... Potter! OK, ok...

- Estou esperando...

- Eu te amo, James Potter. Eu te amo, porque você é totalmente irritante, metido, arrogante, cheio de si... Você me faz ter inveja do seu jeito de levar a vida, você me deixa sem ação, me deixa sem ar. Eu te amo de um jeito muito, muito grande. Porque todas as coisas que me fazem te odiar... São coincidentemente as mesmas que me fazem te amar tanto assim.


End file.
